Define role of hyperinsulinemia in pathogenesis of hyperandrogenism of polycystic ovary syndrome. Determine if women with PCO manifest susceptibility to insulin's hyperandrogenic actions. Define separate effects of hyperinsulinemia on ovarian versus adrenal androstenidione production. Determine if hypoinsulinemia suppresses whole-body net aromatase activity, and results in a decline in serum DHEA and DHEA-sulfate levels.